


Flashback

by cricri



Category: Ein Fall für zwei
Genre: Bennis POV, Childhood Memories, Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: Verhängnisvolle Freundschaft, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette zur ersten Episode „Gefährliche Freundschaft“. Bennis POV.</p><p>Auf der Suche nach einer Ein Fall für Zwei Fancommunity? <a href="http://einfallfuerzwei.livejournal.com/">einfallfuerzwei.livejournal.com</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Das Ende paßt nicht zu der Szene in der Episode und ist eher traurig. Aber wir wissen ja alle, daß sie sich schon bald wieder vertragen :)

***

Ihm wird schlagartig klar, warum Leo ausgerechnet ihn angerufen hat.

_Beste Freunde._

_Vertrauen._

Aber worum es eigentlich geht, ist seine Kanzlei. Leo will über ihn an Informationen kommen. All die Geschichten - nur dazu da, um ihn zu manipulieren. Er ist so unglaublich wütend, er kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so wütend gewesen ist. Er schlägt zu, aber Leo ist zu schnell für ihn und der Schlag geht ins Leere - die Vorwärtsbewegung reißt ihn mit und er wäre fast gestürzt.

"Alles O.K.? Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Für einen Moment ist er zurück auf dem Schulhof, nach der Schlägerei mit Michi Schmidtke. Den hat er auch nicht getroffen, aber Michi hat ihn erwischt. Plötzlich war Leo dagewesen, Michi lief Blut aus der Nase, und Leo hatte seine Hand gegriffen und ihn halb hinter sich gezogen. Beinah vergißt er das hier und jetzt, aber dann fällt ihm wieder ein, wo sie sind, und warum er wütend ist, und er reißt sich los und schlägt die Autotür hinter sich zu, ohne noch weiter auf Leos Erklärungen zu hören.

Er ist keine zwölf mehr, sie sind nicht auf dem Schulhof, und Leo ist schon lange nicht mehr sein Freund.

* Fin *


End file.
